finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Belito
The Belito was rumored to be a sandstorm-brewing Elite Mark in Nam-Yensa Sandsea (more exactly a sort of red-skinned Mirrorknight), but in truth this was a fake mark created by both Montblanc and Monid. Story The story goes that during the party's adventures with Clan Centurio, news began to spread of a Hunter-Stalker who kills hunters during their mob hunt. This sends distress throughout the Clan ranks, and hunters, mostly those who are still starting out on their Clan ventures, decided to stay put from Mark Hunting while the trouble stirred. But more distressing, the Hunters began to suspect each other. Since the Hunter-Stalker only attacks Hunters during their hunt, it is easy to assume that this Hunter-Stalker is someone who is close to the Hunter ranks and know their operations. In Clan Centurio, suspicions began to fall on Monid, a quiet and cold Bangaa who can be seen sitting at the corner tending to a Hume child. Even Monid's connections with the Hume child were questioned. Vaan came to Montblanc for the Belito Mark, the petitioner being Montblanc himself. With Montblanc giving him all the details, the party felt confident, but Monid had doubts at the party's strength. The Bangaa left to hunt for Belito as well, and as Vaan leaves for the Hunt, other fellow Hunters warn him to be wary of Monid, their "Hunter-Stalker" - or so they say. However, by the time Monid went off, a Bangaa clan messenger came in and gave the Clan news about the Hunter-stalker: it was confirmed that the Stalker was none other than a Bangaa, identity unknown. This made people to question Monid even more. When the party arrived at the said spot, Monid was there, now seemingly the Hunter-Stalker. However, Ba'Gamnan and his motley crew ambushed the party, revealing that bountyhunter Bangaa had been after Balthier, who also participated in the party's Hunts, and attacked any Hunters who came to a Hunt instead of Balthier's party. Monid then discloses to Vaan that the "Belito" Hunt was none other than Clan Centurio's bait for Ba'Gamnan, the real Hunter-Stalker. Clan Primer Hunt 41: Dark Rumor Petitioner: Montblanc Petitioner's Location: Rabanastre/Clan Hall *''A petition has been submitted for the hunting of Belito (Rank 5). The petitioner is Montblanc in the clan hall in Rabanastre.'' *''Hunt accepted. Montblanc tells you of rumors of a creature called "Belito" said to be creating sandstorms with its wings upon the Nam-Yensa Sandsea. Information is sparse, and Montblanc wants you to investigate further.'' *''Encountered the headhunter Ba'Gamnan and his crew while searching for Belito. In an attempt to nab Balthier, Ba'Gamnan had been lurking near the places where marks were spotted, attacking whoever hunters arrived when Balthier failed to appear. Defeated Ba'Gamnan, with the help of Monid, who was searching for this "Hunter Stalker". Ba'Gamnan sank beneath the sandy Yensan waves, never to return...'' *''According to Monid, the Clan has been hoping to catch the Hunter Stalker, Ba'Gamnan, all along. "Belito" was nothing more than a ruse to draw Ba'Gamnan out in the open. Reward received from Monid.'' Battle Monid will join in the battle and is a good addition to the party. He is Level 46, equipped with 100% Protect and Haste. He will occasionally cast Protect, Curaja, and Regen, and use X-Potions depending on the situation. His attacks are also special to every Bangaa - Jump seems to be the Bangaa's special move in the game. It is best to have all support status such as Protect, Shell, Regen, Bubble, Faith, Haste, and Bravery ready. Always take care to renew them when they run out, and at that the player might also want to exploit their status weaknesses. The Nihopalaoa Remedy trick works best on the crew. Equipping shields is also a good way to defend since, the Bangaas have no Null Evade. Because of the annoying henchmen Ba'Gamnan has, it is best to take them down first. Bwagi is the magic user and will cast Protect and Shell to Ba'Gamnan, Gijuk uses Fangs to cast powerful Fire, Ice, and Thunder magic, and Rinok as his support attacker. Dispel their statuses and get rid of Bwagi and Gijuk first. Then have the characters attack Rinok and Ba'Gamnan all the way. Rewards *5,100 gil *Megalixir Related enemies *Ba'Gamnan *Bwagi *Gijuk *Rinok Category:Elite Marks